Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an engine management system for an internal combustion engine.
For internal combustion engines that have variable valve timing, it is important for the that the rotation of the camshaft or camshafts controlling valve operation to be correctly aligned with the rotation of the crankshaft. Correct alignment facilitates efficient operation of the engine and low exhaust emissions. The camshaft to crankshaft alignment is normally achieved through the use of a timing train such as a chain or a belt or the like, which can provide for an accurate alignment of the crankshaft and cam rotation in use. However, it has been recognized that in some cases, for example after work has been done on an engine in a dealership or garage, it is possible that an engine might not be reassembled correctly, for example with a camshaft rotationally misaligned with respect to the crankshaft. The result of this could be that the cam timing may not be correct and this can have an effect on, for example, the emissions from the engine.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention seek at least to mitigate such problems.